Something to Talk About
by L.C Shipper
Summary: A few rumors and a song get Mulder and Scully to come to a few revalations.


Title: Something to Talk About  
Author: L.C. Shipper  
E-mail: Sculderx2000@hotmail.com   
Rated: PG  
Category: Songfic, MSR, Fluff  
Spoilers: Pilot, Triangle, Milagro, The Unnatural  
Time Span: Between The Unnatural and Field Trip  
Summary: A few rumors and a song get Mulder and Scully to   
come to a few revelations.  
Disclaimer: Any characters used in this story do not   
belong to me. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013   
Productions, and the Fox network. No infringement is   
intended.  
The song 'Something to Talk About' belongs to Bonnie   
Raitt and is on her c.d. Luck of The Draw. No infringement   
intended.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She had heard the rumors ever since the very   
beginning. Since that first case they had solved. Special   
Agent Dana Scully had just been assigned to the X-Files to   
work with Agent Mulder. Their first case had been in   
Oregon. When they got back rumors were flying around about   
the two of them. What, exactly, was the nature of their   
relationship? There was even an office pool on them that   
had started on that first case and was still going on to   
this day.  
She never paid any attention to the rumors, but   
every so often, there are so many, that they become hard   
to ignore. This was one of those times. The rumors were   
being tossed around like crazy and she knew why.  
She and Mulder had been unusually close after that  
fiasco concerning the Bermuda Triangle. Then they seemed   
to get even closer after that case with Mr. Padget. Just   
thinking of that case makes her shiver. The only way she   
got through that case is because Mulder was there, right   
beside her. Then this weekend they went to a batting cage   
and played baseball. It was the most fun she had had in a   
long time.  
Scully was waiting for Mulder in the FBI cafeteria.   
They had both been doing paperwork for about five hours   
straight and they needed a break. Scully suggested they   
go to the cafeteria and get some coffee. Mulder told her   
to find a table and get the coffee and he would be up in a   
minute. She had just sat down with their coffee and the   
rumors were already flying. There were so many that she   
couldn't help but listen to a few.  
There was this one rumor going around that they   
had gone to a motel, getting only one room, then signed   
under two aliases. Then there was this one where someone   
caught them at a carnival on the outskirts of town, making   
out like two teenagers. Yea right. Scully thought to   
herself. Then she heard it. This guy, at the table next to   
hers, was telling his friends what he did on the weekend.  
"Well, I went to the batting cage Saturday evening,   
and guess what I saw."  
"What?" One of his friends asked.  
"I saw Agents Mulder and Scully playing baseball."   
At this Scully's ears were glued to their conversation.  
"They were playing baseball?" Another one of his   
friends asked  
"Yes. but that's not all. Agent Mulder had both   
his arms around Scully and his hands were all over her. And   
she didn't seem to mind it. In fact she seemed to be enjoying   
it. She was smiling and laughing the whole time."  
"The Ice Queen, laughing?"  
"Yep!"  
"Whoa! That's heavy!" and then they all broke into   
laughter.  
About a minute later Mulder walked in. He found   
Scully right away. He went to the table Scully had picked and   
sat down opposite her. He stretched his legs then rested his   
feet on the bench, beside Scully.He took a sip of his coffee   
and realized Scully was awfully quiet. He asked her what was   
wrong half expecting an 'I'm fine.'  
"Someone saw us at the batting cage on Saturday and   
now rumors are flying around that we were making out." Scully   
said in a hushed whisper, her eyes on her coffee.  
"Scully, I know exactly how you feel, but we can't let   
it get to us. They're just rumors. They don't know anything   
about us. Life is too short to care what other people think   
and not have fun. You did have fun?"  
"Yes. The most fun I've had in a long time." Scully   
admitted and she didn't missed Mulder's satisfied smile at   
her words.  
"Good, because fun is all that matters and to hell   
with what other people think." and he emphasized his point   
by tapping her thigh with the tip of his foot. Scully smiled   
and her eyes met his. They seemed to sit like that for an   
eternity. They finally broke their gaze when someone turned   
on the radio. A country song called 'Something to Talk About'   
by Bonnie Raitt filled the cafeteria drowning out the chatter.  
  
'People are talking  
Talking about people  
I hear the whispers  
You won't believe it  
They think were lovers  
Kept undercover'  
  
They have been talking about Mulder and I since   
the beginning. They think we have been sleeping together for   
years.   
People are always talking about Scully and I. They  
are constantly throwing around theories and rumors. Constantly   
whispering behind our backs. Saying that we have been sleeping   
together for years.   
  
'I'll just ignore it  
But they keep saying we  
Laugh just a little too loud  
Stand just a little too close  
We stare just a little too long  
Maybe they're seeing   
Something we don't, darling'  
  
I try to ignore the rumors, but I can't. Whenever   
we stand together to read a file or just talk we do stand   
pretty close. The problem is I like it. I like being close to  
him. And those looks *are* long. But I love looking in his   
eyes. I can just get lost in them and forget about the rest   
of the world. Do they see something we don't?   
When she's around I'm so happy I just have to smile   
or laugh. When she laughs it's like music to my ears and I   
wouldn't trade it for anything. When we stand together we do   
end up pretty close, but I like that. I love her eyes. They   
are the most beautiful shade of blue I have ever seen. If they   
were the only eyes I could see for the rest of my life I'd be   
a very happy man. Do they see something I don't?   
  
'Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about   
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love?'  
  
Since the beginning they have talked about us, but   
what if Mulder and I actually did something? Would they still   
talk if they had reason to?   
Since the beginning they have talked about Scully   
and I. So why haven't we given them something to talk about?   
Should we? Would Scully even want to?   
  
'I feel so foolish  
I never noticed  
You'd act so nervous  
Could you be falling for me?  
It took a rumor  
To make me wonder  
Now I'm convinced  
I've fallen under  
I think about you every day   
Dream about you every night  
I'm hoping that you feel the same way  
Now that we know it  
Let's really show it, darling'  
  
I've fallen in love with Mulder. When did that   
happen? Does he feel the same way?   
I love Scully so much. I think about her all the   
time, day or night. Does she love me too?   
  
'Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about   
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love?'  
  
Should we give them something to talk about? They   
both thought  
  
'Let's give them something to talk about, baby  
A little mystery to figure out  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love  
Listen up, baby  
A little mystery won't hurt  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about our love, love, love, love  
How about love, love, love  
How about it, baby  
How about it, yea'  
  
Mulder and I have to talk. I have to tell him how   
I feel.   
Scully and I have to talk. She has to know I love   
her.   
"Scully."  
"Mulder." They both said in unison as the song ended.   
Scully smiled and silently told him with her eyes to go ahead.  
"Scully I think we should go somewhere to talk.  
Somewhere with less eavesdroppers." He said looking at all   
the people around them.  
"Mulder I think you're right. Let's go back to the   
office." They finished their coffee and went back to the   
basement.  
When they got back to their office, Mulder closed   
and locked the door behind him. Scully had all of a sudden   
become very interested in a piece of paper on Mulder's desk.  
"Scully." He started. No He thought I have to   
be close to her and look in her eyes when I tell her this.   
So he moved across the room and stopped right in front of   
Scully. She was still avoiding his gaze. He brought his hand   
up to her face and brought a lock of hair behind her ear,   
then he let his fingers trail down to her chin where he   
brought her face up so he could look in her eyes. "Dana...  
I...I love you. I have been in love with you for a long, long   
time. You are the only one I trust. I trust you with my mind,   
my body, and most importantly, my heart. I love you."  
Scully was crying, but she didn't care. She had   
waited for this for so long. "I love you too, Mulder, I love you   
so very much." Scully was smiling and she couldn't seem to   
stop, and so was Mulder.  
"I think it's time you start calling my Fox, don't you   
think so Dana?"  
"Yes. I love you Fox."  
"I love you too Dana."  
Before either one of them knew what was happening   
Mulder leaned down and touched his lips to hers. The first   
touch of their lips was electric. Pretty soon their kiss   
deepened and they explored the new tastes, feelings, and   
sensations of kissing the other. Eventually they separated,   
due to lack of air. Scully was the first speak.   
"Well, I guess we gave people something to talk about."  
Scully said in hushed tones  
"Yes, we definitely did." Mulder replied before   
leaning down and capturing Scully's lips in another kiss.  
* The End *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So what did you think? Also come and visit my totally shippers   
site at: Xfiles_shippergirl.homestead.com/shipperpage.html  
  



End file.
